An Eternity to Remember
by SadieMichelle
Summary: Set in BD2. Movie-verse. Bella knew he watched her far more often than he should have. It was far easier, however, to attribute it to her unique ability. But then he "accidentally" touched her butt and from then on, life would never be the same.


**Bottom line? I'm not much of a Twilight fan of either books or movies. The only character I truly enjoyed prior to Breaking Dawn part 2 was Aro. However, I did see the movie and to my surprise, actually enjoyed it. Loved all the introductions of new characters as well as Aro's frightening laugh that might just rival the awkward hug Voldemort gave to Draco in HP 7. One of the characters I was intrigued with, however, despite his short screen time, was Alistair. And this was the first film that Bella didn't come off whiny or annoying to me, instead actually radiating confidence and independence from Edward. I noted Alistair's interest in Bella and his reclusive nature - thus this one-shot was written. Enjoy.**

* * *

**An Eternity to Remember**

When Bella was first introduced to the vampire Alistair, she had merely regarded him with a swift nod before shifting her focus back on Renesmee. The Volturi were set to be on their way and they needed a concrete plan if they were to survive. Plus, she'd already met nearly all of Carlisle's friends. Another vampire, especially one Edward had firmly insisted was not much of a people person, didn't hurt not to scrutinize too much.

However, as the weeks passed by and she played around with her gift of producing a rather impressive shield, she'd discovered, often on accident, the vampire's piercing red gaze on her.

At first, she convinced herself that it spawned from her rare ability as he'd been present at most of the practice sessions she had with Edward. Hell, everyone was intrigued by the ability. If it could be controlled, their encounter with the Volturi could be far less costly.

But, there were times when she wasn't busting her ass outside, trying to contain more than just Edward within her shield, that she noticed his eyes on her.

When these times presented themselves - once when she'd been running her fingers through Renesmee's rapidly growing chestnut hair, another when she'd returned from hunting, bits of fawn fur still gathered on the outside of her cheeks - Bella couldn't help but feel intrigue developing in her formerly thriving lungs.

His gaze held nothing that could be deciphered outwardly, but each time she caught his stare, she knew an emotion was at work behind those ruby eyes. Most often, they were calculative. As if he trusted no one around him. Other times, they seemed to be on the verge of content, or brushing the point of curiosity - usually when he watched her at work on controlling her shield.

Once, she'd been tempted to address Carlisle about this. While the staring had been interesting to say the least, it was also borderline creepy and with Edward's possessive nature kicking into high gear after her transformation, she felt the contact should be severed before anyone else recognized it to be anything more.

Unfortunately, Carlisle was just as busy as she, attempting to persuade the other clans and nomads to stick around. Promising that no blood would be spilled happened to be a grueling task of its own.

So, Bella kept her thoughts to herself, instead focusing on Renesmee and Jacob's fast growing attachment to her. By now, her anger wasn't so severe toward the wolf and she knew deep down inside her that out of any guy Renesmee could have been bonded to, Jacob remained the best choice. His love for her already reached a Cullen like status.

One day, however, something occurred that not even Bella could ignore.

It happened quite innocently. Nothing to even really think twice about.

And she probably wouldn't have, had she not been so aware of his weird attentions on her.

In the midst of a discussion with the Irish clan regarding defense tactics - a topic Edward didn't wish to breach since that meant a preparation for battle - Alistair had passed by behind her.

Nothing too uncommon. With the high level of vampire activity around, even the front yard was starting to get crowded.

However, as the vampire passed by, Bella unexpectedly felt the swift brush of a hand across her butt.

The gesture happened so quickly that by the time she registered the touch, Alistair was speeding into the forest already, head down and most likely contemplative.

But Bella knew the touch had been on purpose and for some reason or other, an anger flared inside her.

The vampire had been nothing but outright creepy toward her, never giving a reason to his intense staring, and then all of a sudden he touched her butt?

Had she still been human, she'd have felt a strange mix of flattery and disgust.

Instead, she was vampire and rather than leaving the matter alone, Bella ended up politely excusing herself from the discussion and began a studious trail after the enigmatic vampire.

With her senses heightened and eyes able to pick out even the dew forming upon the grass tips, it wasn't long until she found the vampire lounging against a tree, arms crossed and eyes closed.

For a moment, she thought about trekking back to the house. Ignoring the incident and labeling it as a mere accident.

But something roared at her, perhaps bred within this new form, that to ignore the incident now would allow him a victory. In fact, it insisted that he'd been attempting to get her attention for awhile now.

So, she ventured a few steps forward, overstepping pesky branches.

But the vampire still kept his eyes closed.

"What the hell was that?" she finally demanded, breaking the silence.

Human Bella did not exist when it came to confrontations. Now, a confidence she'd always lacked, kept her backbone straight, allowing her to voice what she'd always been too meek to.

"What was what?" the vampire defended, bits of his English accent slipping out.

"You touched my ass," Bella bluntly stated, the slightest bit annoyed at his calm demeanor.

"Did I?" Alistair murmured, opening his eyes and raising his eyebrows.

The look was reserved for a child who knew their argument would not hold against an adult.

And it pissed Bella off majorly.

"Carlisle may tolerate your crappy attitude, but I don't. Leave if you don't want to be here, I don't care. But I refuse to stand next to a coward when the Volturi finally come."

In seconds, the vampire had crossed the brush, anchoring himself a foot away from her.

The movement was unexpected, but no anger rested in Alistair's features.

Only that same guarded look.

Bella tried to mirror it, but almost instantly, she knew hers to be inferior. It was pitifully obvious he'd practiced it for centuries.

"Don't talk about things you don't know. For you_, _it's entirely unbecoming," he mentioned roughly, eyes scanning over her face.

"I know what I see," she argued, tempted to take a step forward. "You hide in the trees, listen to conversations from the doorway, and haven't once pledged your commitment to help Carlisle yet. It's one thing to deny you're a coward, but another to actually look like you want to be here."

The first sign of emotion stirred in Alistair's features.

"I find this situation to be unique. Simply because I do not proclaim my blind allegiance does not mean I am a coward."

Taking a step back, Bella attempted to cool her flaming emotions.

"What's keeping you from offering Carlisle your allegiance?" she began levelly.

"I'd think that's a wee bit obvious," came his retort, eyes regarding her once more.

"I fear the Volturi just as much as everyone else does. They are coming to kill my daughter. But I'm not on the other side of the world, am I?"

Alistair remained silent, but his gaze deepened in intensity for just a moment.

"So," Bella continued, crossing her arms this time, "let's try something else. What is keeping you here? Carlisle? Your interest in this 'unique situation'?"

The last word was emitted in blatant sarcasm, Bella's voice even faintly mimicking his light English accent.

"What makes you think you're entitled to my thoughts?" he suddenly sneered, body stiffening up. "I am centuries older than you, centuries wiser. Were you equipped with my knowledge, you would know why I am keeping my distance."

Bella's eyes narrowed, and she was ready to reply with something equally biting, when all of a sudden, a thought struck her. And the more she pondered it over, the more she observed its potential to be the truth.

"You have nothing to fight for," she realized. "Everyone here has either their family or their freedom. But you...you've long ago forgotten what either is."

She didn't even register his movements, allowing her body to be slammed against the tree behind her, Alistair's form nearly covering hers as one hand gripped itself into the trunk by her ear.

"I don't care anymore if you are now Carlisle's daughter. Speak to me like that once more and I will remove your head from your body," he seethed, features pinched up.

Bella, strangely enough, felt little fear. Maybe it was due to this superior strength all newborns were equipped with, or perhaps she just knew that wherever the night would end, Alistair wouldn't make good on his threat.

But she did think her words were somewhere near the truth, and just reeling out that sort of information from a stubbornly introspective man made her feel a tiny bit of surge in pride.

"I'm a newborn," she responded with as much confidence as she could considering the vampire's face neared hers by the second. "I'd have you ripped in half before you could so much as lay a hand on me."

"Not before I tear off both of your arms."

"In order to do that, you'd have to have fingers, something I would quickly deprive you of."

"Not even newborns can survive without sight. I would take great pleasure in gouging both of your eyes out."

"You talk confidently now, but you would be nothing without your tongue. I think I'd save plenty of people the headache by disposing of it."

"Ridding me of my tongue? Now that is heartless. How is it kind-hearted Edward could fall for such a brazen woman?"

It wasn't difficult to pick out the biting amusement in his voice. What did surprise Bella, however, was the way he mentioned the relationship.

"Edward is everything I need," she replied, unsure as to why she felt like she had to defend her love for the man.

"Of course he is, darling. Everything you need."

Now the sarcasm surfaced and Bella felt anger rattle her insides once more.

"I wasn't kidding about ripping out your tongue," she threatened.

"No, I suppose you weren't."

And he purposefully left the conversation hanging this way, eyes taking an unexpected detour down the length of her body.

This time, she didn't have to try and pick out what emotion lay behind his eyes. The intent, the threats at harming each other, the nearness steadily building through the threats - it all helped stir up the sexual tension in the air.

Bella internally cursed, fighting back the renewal of arousal in her limbs. When Edward mentioned they would have no limits to their libido, he wasn't kidding.

And now, with deep reluctance, her limbs were beginning to fight just to be nearer to him.

Alistair's head rose, meeting her troubled gaze and just for the briefest of seconds, she witnessed a hunger rivaling her own. Not just of sex, but of life and passion. Of what he claimed Edward could never have supplied her with.

"Still want to rip out my tongue?" he mumbled, eyes falling to her lips. "Cause I'm rather keen on using it right about now."

She had no reply to this.

Nowhere in her brain could she have predicted their encounter leading to this. To her physically fighting the urge to help him close the remaining inches between their lips, thus sating a burning not even she had proper control over.

"Bella?"

Almost instantly, the intensity was squelched down, their gazes falling and with a relieved blink, Bella craned her neck toward the source of the voice.

Rosalie stood in between two tree trunks, nothing short of shock branded in her face.

"Practicing my defenses," Bella blurted, knowing how terrible the positioning must look to an outsider. "Alistair was ready to go for my throat, but I kept him at bay."

Alistair nodded a second later, alerting and calming Rosalie down. For the moment.

"Renesmee's asking for you. Wants you to read her a story," she informed.

"I'll be right there."

Rosalie disappeared into the darkness, and for a moment, Bella wondered if she'd say anything to Edward about what she'd seen.

"Do you fear his reaction?"

The vampire now stood a comfortable two feet away, but this time, Bella held partial awareness of _how_ he studied her.

"I know I'd be just as jealous if he and Tanya had been standing that close together. But if Rosalie tells him, he'll deal with it. Nothing was going to happen anyway," she managed back, relaxing as her limbs cooled down to body temperature.

"Hm...now that's cute."

Throwing him a withering glare, Bella pushed off from the tree she'd been pinned to.

"What?"

"Your resistance to what you and I both know was going to happen."

If possible, the glare deepened.

"Even if it did happen, there would be no meaning behind it. And considering I still think you're a coward, I'll have nothing to worry about after you leave."

This time, Alistair laughed, a rather melodious sound coming from such a normally curmudgeous individual.

"Only reason I'm still here is because of you. Not often have I been fascinated by a suicidal individual. Because know this - facing the entire Volturi is suicide. But still I stand, my curiosity growing daily regarding your peculiar nature. You are, without a doubt, the most human like vampire I've ever met. And one so obviously unaware that they are bonded to the wrong mate."

"You know nothing of our relationship," she bit out, hands clenching together.

"Don't I? For as much observing as I do, you'd think one of my theories would prove correct."

"You know nothing," she repeated firmly.

Allowing a brief smile to filter over his face, Alistair calmly observed his fingernails.

"Hurts when a person gets close to the truth, doesn't it?"

Bella swallowed her next response, knowing he was referring to her calling him out on having nothing to fight for. And knowing that in his own way, he was letting her know she'd been right.

"Leave me alone," Bella tiredly reprimanded, feet directing themselves toward Rosalie's trail. "And for God's sake, keep your hands away from my ass."

With those departing words, she fled into the night, leaving Alistair to stare after her, a smile threatening to break his normally complacent features.

BSABSABSABSA

Bella managed to keep out Alistair's irritating words for a good portion of a whole month. Yes, she still felt the vampire's eyes stuck to her like glue, but this time around, she would not give in to curiosity as she'd done before.

Last time that happened, she'd nearly kissed the man.

What helped exponentially to keep her attentions away was the discovery of J. Jenks.

The meeting and passport exchange nearly caused her to break down in front of the man altogether. It meant Alice didn't believe they stood a chance against the Volturi. And this sort of submission to such a desolate fate...well, it tore at her more than she could let on.

So, for that month, she pondered over what to do. Her love for Renesmee was irrevocable. To death and back she'd travel just to make sure her little girl would have a shot at a happy life in this world.

But that ultimately meant sending her away. Something she knew had to happen so that chance was possible.

This infrequent decision making stressed her out so much that she hardly had any time for Edward anymore, at least in the romantic sense.

He understood, of course. Well, partly. Between worrying about the Volturi and practicing her defenses, one could understand such weariness.

Of course he remained clueless about the root of her worries. And he'd have to for now. Alice meant only for herself to figure out the clue.

Finally, a time came where she alone had the house to herself.

It was early December morning and most of the clans went out to hunt. Carlisle hoped that if they hunted together, they'd be more prone to staying with him and feeling a sense of unity.

Not a terrible idea.

Actually, quite excellent as it allowed Bella to simply slumber down on a couch in the living room without interruption. Physically, she was not tired.

But mentally...well, the exhaust fumes were nearly able to be smelled.

So, she closed her eyes and tried to think about something other than Renesmee's future.

This preoccupation was helpful, and in seconds, Bella's thoughts were hundreds of miles away. She thought of how her former classmates were doing. Where they were. What their college lives were like. If they could even begin to imagine the magnitude in which her life had changed.

And so into these musings was she that when a weight depressed down on a couch cushion by her feet, she barely paid any mind to it.

Until a strong hand placed itself over her calf.

In a moment, her eyes were snapped open and she swung herself upward, mouth set back in a growl as both hands readied themselves to attack.

"It's only me," Alistair acknowledged, lips set in a half smirk at her dramatic reaction.

"Is that supposed to be comforting?" Bella shot back, refusing to lower either hand.

"Hm...why yes. It is. And may I say you have a deliciously tempting backside. What a privilege it was that I had the chance to run my hand across it."

"Get off this couch before I make you."

"You couldn't make me do anything. Newborn you may be, but defense wise, you're a virgin. You wouldn't know the first thing about defending yourself from a true skillsman."

Rolling her eyes, Bella slowly lowered her arms.

"I didn't know you regarded Emmett so highly," she pointed out.

"Cute," he voiced. "But I am referencing myself, of course. I could teach you how to defend yourself, if you wish."

"It's not going to come to that."

"Yes...you're so assured you even got your daughter and her werewolf their own passports. Confident, aren't you?"

Stunned, Bella pulled her legs back toward her.

"I don't what y-."

"Followed you," Alistair revealed. "Just to make sure, I took a personal peek myself. Your friends Alice and Jasper were scared. Had to offer at least someone a way out."

"It's an option," Bella argued, forcing herself not to truly give in to her anger. "There's still a chance that the Volturi will-."

"They won't," the vampire assured. "I'm not trying to dampen your day, dear, but they aren't who they are because of their love and understanding. They will come here and they will want a battle."

"Then why the hell are you still here? And you're following me now? Seriously, how more creepy could you be?"

Tilting his head to the side, Alistair's head sank into the couch behind him, eyes never once straying from her.

"I'm still here because I'm curious. And I'm following you because I'm curious. You could say that I'm a curious man."

"Curiosity killed the vampire," she deadpanned.

"Ah, but the vampire vowed revenge. Know that your most common idioms aren't always what they seem."

"Thank you for that English lesson, Emerson," she muttered, moving to leave.

Just as quickly, Alistair stood up, one arm snaking around her waist and pulling her down to the couch right beside him.

She made to flee, but the man's strength was impressive, effectively keeping her pinned to the cushion while maintaining eye contact with her.

"Not yet, Bella. You've been ignoring me."

Clenching her jaw, Bella sent him a dirty stare.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Have you not even thought of what I've said about your Edward?"

"You've said nothing worth listening to. I wouldn't spend my life with him if I wasn't happy."

"Ah, but that's the tragedy. You are only accustomed to his affections. You are settling for a man who cannot handle you. All of you."

With this, he made a point to take a long look down her body.

"You need someone who is not afraid of his own shadow. Someone who will show you the beauty of your new nature. Who will teach you how to defend yourself," he continued, arm briefly tightening around her. "In love with you he may be, but I feel he wanted to keep you human so you would not see the opportunities you had around you. Of vampires who are so much more than him."

Bella didn't move for a moment. Nor speak.

She just stared down at her fingers, mind at work.

"You know what I think?" she sighed, finally turning to the man.

The change in tone caused the grip around her waist to loosen.

"What?" he murmured.

Slowly, she neared him, eyes glancing down to his lips this time.

Alistair made the mistake of moving forward, and when his guard momentarily weakened, Bella sent her head forward and slammed it with a numbing **CRACK! **into his own, successfully causing his grip to falter as both hands shot to grab at his head.

Swiftly, Bella sped to the other side of the room.

"I chose Edward. I will _always_ choose Edward. He has given me everything I could have ever asked for. Not once, even when he left, did I consider being with someone else. I never needed to. Every part of my body yearned for him," she stated.

The vampire stared hard at her, eyes narrowed.

"Know how very _sorry _I am for interrupting such an immaculate matrimony. I truly hope you two find happiness with each other."

Before she could even blink, Alistair had zoomed out the front door.

BSABSABSABSA

The vampire never returned to the Cullen home after the altercation, something Carlisle foresaw. However, he attributed as to what Bella had initially thought it'd be.

Cowardice.

But with the exchange replaying graciously in her mind in the coming days, she couldn't help but feel that his departure was her fault in some way.

And whenever she thought this, conflict of sorts arose.

She was truly happy with Edward. He met her needs emotionally and sexually. And if he didn't, it was because she needed alone time to spend with Renesmee who filled the other half of her heart.

Why Alistair had been so insistent on the belief that she didn't belong with Edward, puzzled her beyond comprehension.

But he had been and the strength of it had Bella mulling over his final words to her long after he'd left.

Eventually, however, the thoughts had to subside for the next obstacle in her life.

The Volturi.

As Alice had predicted, the guard came when the snow began sticking to the ground.

And although they themselves were a vampire short, Bella held a subdued confidence in reason. Reason being Aro's ability to realize that Renesmee would pose no threat to humans.

A tense standoff erupted, but in the end, Alice's saving grace in the form of a man who was born the same way Renesmee had been, saved the day. Someone Bella knew she owed her life to.

But even though they survived that battle and the days to come were carefree and full of bliss, Bella couldn't help but feel something was missing. Which had been a terrible thought altogether. She had everything she could ever want.

Safety.

Love.

Family.

No amount of luck in the world could attest to how truly magnificent things had turned out.

However, a time came where someone other than herself finally noted that something wasn't quite right.

And that person was Alice.

BSABSABSABSA

"You're sure Edward didn't follow?"

Bella chuckled, resting against the rock.

"What's this about?"

"Promise me Edward isn't here," she repeated, no signs of amusement in her voice.

Risking a glance around, Bella nodded. "He's with Jacob and Renesmee at Charlie's."

Alice nodded, visibly attempting to calm herself.

"Are the Volturi coming back?" Bella suddenly questioned, unable to keep back the urge to find Renesmee.

"No. This is...far worse. It shows just how much I've failed."

Confused, Bella moved to Alice's side, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"What are you talking about? Alice, you're like the most incredible sister I could have ever asked for. You take care of me even when I don't want to."

"But things shouldn't be like this."

"Like what? What is wrong with this life?"

Biting her lip, Alice met Bella's eyes directly, one hand coming to rest on her cheek.

"Bella...I am so sorry, but I had it wrong. I thought...I thought Edward's presence in your life signified a coming together. A...resolution of two souls-."

"-It did!" Bella insisted, becoming nervous herself. "Alice, you know Edward has given me everything I've ever wanted. He's-."

"Edward is not your mate," Alice blurted.

Only when the words properly stunned Bella into silence, did she reveal the final part of her revelation.

"Everything that has happened with Edward, happened for a reason. So don't think marrying him and having Renesmee were mistakes. They were always in your future. But Edward is just a vessel. An assurance that fate needed so you would inevitably meet your mate through everything that's happened. Bella...I am so sorry I didn't see it sooner. Or pick up on it."

Shaking her head vehemently, Bella tore off her arm from Alice's shoulder.

"There is nothing to pick up on. I am happy. I don't need anyone else!" she nearly yelled, staring desperately at Alice.

"Bella...please don't get angry. Please. I know it's a shock and I would never have told you had I not been certain. But...when I found Jasper, I knew what it meant for me to finally find that other half. I know what it did to me mentally and physically. I know that even when you're fighting it, there's something missing in your life. Something so deep you don't even acknowledge its existence. And there is someone out there for you who can complete that part of you you're so insistent on burying. And someone for Edward."

The words slapped Bella across the face, allowing her little ability to comprehend their meaning.

But one question did slip out. Because even if what Alice said actually held truth in it, then the least Bella should know was the name, especially if she'd already met him. Just so she could justify how little to no connection was felt in their presence.

"Who?"

Flinching at the venom in her voice, Alice risked a step backwards, but it didn't deter her from an answer.

"Alistair."

* * *

**And basically...the end! No lie, I'm ending this one-shot here. I wrote about what I wanted to which was the interaction between Bella and Alistair and other than that, you can all use your own imaginations upon Bella realizing she's his mate. I, however, will not be continuing this story. Again, just a one-shot I hoped some other Alistair fans would appreciate, played by the very vocally talented Joe Anderson. Let me know your thoughts in a review!**


End file.
